Conventionally, projection optical systems and projection and light exposure apparatus are known for use in projecting the pattern of an original onto a Surface in the production of a print board. Among these, an isometric magnification projection lens is disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3026648 in which lens groups are symmetrically positioned in relation to a stop and light flux is nearly telecentric on both the object side and image side.
A lens system that is totally symmetric in relation to a stop forms all isometric image. However, in general, a totally symmetric lens system is difficult to obtain because of production errors in the components which make up the lens system. Image magnification is slightly deviated, and the deviation should be corrected in each lens system. When plural patterns are exposed on a board, the images should precisely overlap. Since the board expands or contracts with changes in temperature, minute adjustment of magnification is required in the course of exposure. In general, the entire lens system is moved along the optical axis to change the image magnification of the lens system. Because the projection lens system described above is telecentric on the object and image sides, moving the entire lens system along the optical axis does not result in a change in magnification.